Confessions (or what happens when your ex-dream girl and your gay room
by KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Harry confess to Harmony and Perry that he did in fact sleep with Chook Chutney.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Perry and I were at Harmony's house for a movie night. She and Perry could bond over chick flicks but every once in a while Harmony and I could gang up and convince Perry to watch an action flick. Perry always said he had enough action in his work life and he didn't need while he was off the clock thank you very much. Tonight's movie had a secondary character that Harmony thought looked like our old buddy Chook. Remember that guy that she promised she wouldn't sleep with but then totally did? Yeah, him. Remember how pissed I was about that? Well….there was more to the story than I made it out to be. So yeah, she mentioned that the guy in the movie looked like Chook and that got me thinking. After that whole Christmas incident was over I spent a lot of time filing paperwork for Perry and that gave me a lot of time to reflect. And well I started feeling kinda guilty about not telling Harmony the whole story. But she had recently chopped my finger off and so I think I was entitled to some hard feeling then, alright? Don't judge me.

I guess my internal monologue took longer than I thought because by the time I look back up both Harmony and Perry are looking at me strangely, having been waiting for my response while I tried to pull together all my thoughts .

"Nah, I don't think he looks that much like Chook," I finally managed to say. Perry just rolled his eyes at me and turned back to the movie but Harmony's eyes lingered. Like she was trying to get inside my head. This just made me more uncomfortable and I don't know why but just as she turned back towards the TV I blurted out, "you weren't the only one." Not the greatest way to begin my confession, I know but fuck I was nervous as hell and if this wasn't the quintessential awkward moment I don't what is. Her head snapped back towards me.

"what the hell are you going on about Harry?"

Perry had paused the movie and was looking at me curiously as well. Having both their focus just made me more ramble-y and more likely to start stuttering. You think they would learn by now I suck at spilling the beans when under pressure.

Apparently not as they just kept staring expectantly.

"I, uh….um. Well," rubbing the back of my neck with one hand, trying and failing to think of some way to put this that wouldn't end with me getting slapped by Harmony and laughed at by Perry.

"Just spit it out doofus," Perry says, obviously tired of my stalling.

"I kindamaybesleptwithChook" I spit out eyes everywhere but on the two of them. Instead of laughter or violence, stunned silence meant my announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry blinked confusedly at him and then dug one manicured finger in his ear. "Wait a minute… Say that again because I must have had something in my ear or temporarily been transferred to an alternative reality." Harry spared him a quick glare and then snuck a glance at Harmony whose mouth was comically hanging open.

"I said… I kind of slept with Chook." The situation might have been humorous if it had been happening to someone else but Harry was still waiting for Harmony to process his words and the beat down that would surely come after. Maybe Perry would defend him… On second thought, no. Perry would probably let her kick his ass and then criticize Harry's pathetic attempt to fight back. Bastard.

Harmony finally closed her mouth and Harry's words had finally sunk in because her face was turning red. She shot up from her seat and stomped over to where Harry was cowering in Perry's leather seat. "You little shit! This was why you didn't want me to sleep with Chook?!  
Because you were sleeping with him?!

"NO! No no no no!" Harry protested.

Harmony merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes I did, but only once! It, um, didn't work out…" Harry pathetically trailed off.

"You fucking kicked me of your hotel room in my underwear when I told you!" Harmony yelled. She spared a look for Perry who was still strangely quiet and whatever she saw in his face made her pause in her raging and look back at Harry, who was doing his best chastised expression complete with puppy eyes, and then the anger seemed to drain out of her. "Goddamn it Harry," she sighed. "I just…need some time to think on this. I'll call you later this week. She grabbed her coat and quickly left, not even pausing to say good bye to Perry.

After the door closed Perry finally let out the laugh he had been holding in during Harmony's tirade. "I knew with a name like that the guy had to be gay" he said. "But congratulations Chief, you surprised me again. Not many people do that."

"Aren't you going to make fun of me now, Perry?" Harry dejectedly inquired. "Maybe I can be Gay Harry now and we can be the fabulous gay detective duo or something like that."

"I may be a mean bastard but I don't make fun of other guy's relationship problems." Perry was however intrigued by Harry's confession and so leaned forward on the couch sympathetically and inquired in his best 'stereotypical gay best friend' voice, "So, what went wrong with you and the bff?"

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow at Perry but decided that he had nothing to lose really by sharing more of his fucked up story and so began, "well... it was pretty simple really. One night we got together at his house and decided it would be a good idea to steal a bottle of his father's whiskey and proceed to get drunk off our asses. Sometime during that he tells me that he thinks he might be gay and kisses me. Things went kinda quickly after that and gradually get more blurry as the night went on. You'll remember that at this point in my sad life I was pining away for Harmony and hadn't gotten any in a while so when Chook starting undoing my jeans I decided 'hey, a blow jobs a blow job, and decided to roll with whatever he did. Things obvious went a little further than that but the next clear thing I remember is waking up the next morning sore and naked in Chook's bedroom to the sound of him barfing in the bathroom. Needless to say my first gay morning after was terribly awkward and we quickly decided to go back to being just friends. Though now that I think about it maybe we didn't work out so much as he decided he wasn't that gay and that he wanted to try sleeping with Harmony as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"So your first and only gay experience scarred you for life," Perry mused aloud, thinking of Harry's reaction to his surprise distraction kiss last Christmas in a whole new context.

"Probably, yeah." Harry conceded.

"Well, that's a shame, Harry, considering the way that man at the club was looking at you last week." Perry smirked.  
That comment brought Harry out of his gloomy thoughts. "You are never going to let that go are you!" he said exasperatedly. "The guy offered to buy me one drink is all! Not like he waltzed up and invited me to a gang bang."

Perry was still smirking, damn him.

"Not like I'm getting any other offers though, which is pretty sad now that I think about it. Only offer I've had in the past 6 months is a dude who looked like a young Mexican Shatner. Maybe I should've taken him up on that drink. I don't think Harmony is gonna be talking to be for a loooong time."

Perry's smirk had disappeared now and he was looking over at Harry questioningly.

"You'd let take that guy take you home? Trust me Chief when I tell you that your kissing needs some work before anyone, gay or straight takes you to their place."

"Hey now!" Harry protested, "you just fucking grabbed me and start sucking face, and expect me to be concentrating on technique?! And besides, there was a lot going on that night with Harmony not being dead and maybe, oh yeah, a dead freakin body in my shower!"

"So you're saying you could do better?" Perry slyly asked.

" Yeah. Yeah I am." Harry decided, glaring at Perry as if daring him to say otherwise.

"How about we put that theory of yours to the test?" Perry asked, suddenly moving from the expensive leather couch to the side of Harry's chair. Harry gaped stupidly at Perry chest for a minute before letting his eyes travel up to meet the P.I.'s.  
Harry's tongue darted out to wet his lips before slowly standing up as well. "Well, um….okay. Only to prove I'm right."

Perry said nothing, opting instead to grip the back of the smaller man's head and draw him into a kiss before he could change his mind. It started out slow, both men exploring the shape of the other's mouth, until Harry managed to slip in some tongue. The slow slick-slide made Harry's insides shiver. Other parts of his body were becoming interested as well, but he ignored them for the moment.

Okay. Perry had to admit, the man wasn't as bad as he had feared. But really, his plan had gone thru and that was that, he thought. He'd convinced Harry to kiss him once and (hopefully) gotten that urge out of his system. Now they could go back to just being partners.

Harry broke the kiss and Perry pulled back a little slower than he normally would.

Harry's eyes were darker than normal and his lips red from the kiss. Still, he managed to sound mostly nonchalant, "So, did I pass your test, boss man?"

"Yeah," Perry replied in a low voice, looking away and mentally killing and stuffing his fantasies of office sex into a deep dark box in the back of his mind. He looked up at Harry and managed to dig up a small grin. It was as fake as the plants in their apartment and hoped Harry was his usual unobservant self and didn't notice.

Unfortunately, it was easier to read someone's facial expressions when you are standing a foot in front of them after just kissing them.

Harry thought he had gotten to know Perry pretty well since moving in with him and Perry was definitely acting off. Well, stranger than usual if usual was frenching you partner in the living room after said partner had fessed up about his first and only gay experience.  
And this kiss with Perry was better than the one by the dumpsters and well…maybe Harry still wasn't quite as straight as he thought. He didn't count Chook. One night he could barely remember didn't make him like Harmony any less. But this kiss with Perry on the other hand…

Before he could change his mind Harry grabbed Perry by the shoulders and smashed their lips together again. This kiss was shorter than the first when instead of pushing Harry against the wall to continue the fantasy taking shape in Harry's head Perry's hands were on his pushing them apart. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at Harry inquisitively, breathe still a bit heavy.

Harry decided to offer some explanation before Perry started imposing time limits for him to explain again. "Well, Per…I…." Damn this was harder than he thought. How were you suppose to tell your boss/partner that you maybe weren't as straight as he thought and that you liked kissing him and were totally maybe interested in more?

"Well?" Perry asking, looking more impatient and less hot and bothered.

Harry decided to just spit it out.  
"I kinda enjoyed that kiss more that I thought I would," he admitted, "and I was thinking you did too and maybe we could keep doing that..and maybe eventually more?"

That got Perry's attention and the smirk re appeared. Really, Harry thought, he could give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money.

"So," Perry said as he moved in closer, "you wouldn't be opposed to me doing something like this?" And with that he slipped his thigh between Harry's and Harry let out a hissed curse while mentally cursing his betraying body for the boner he was currently wielding. If he was completely honest with himself he'd been trying to ignore his dirtier thoughts towards his partner for a while, but listening to Perry fuck other guys thru the wall and jerking off had quickly became a regular thing for him. Fuck it, Chook didn't work out but he was pretty sure Perry wouldn't get him drunk, fuck him, and then kick him out.


End file.
